owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mikaela Hyakuya
Mikaela Hyakuya '「百夜ミカエラ, ''Hyakuya Mikaera」jest deuteragonistą w serii mang Serafin Końca: Panowanie Wampirów Ang. Seraph of the End: Vampire Regin. Trzecia Protoplasta, Krul Tepes, zamieniła Mikę w wampira wbrew jego woli, ponieważ on i Yūichirō Hyakuya posiadają rzadki gen serafina, który odgrywa w całej historii kluczową rolę, a ponadto jest w niej głównym tematem tabu. Chłopaka możemy znać także pod nazwą Michaela. Pełni rolę głównego bohatera noveli Seraph of the End: Powieść o Wampirze Michaeli Ang. Seraph of the End: The Story of Vampire Michaela , choć pojawia się także w serii Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 Ang. Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen '''Wygląd Człowiek Mika, jako 8-letnie dziecko, podczas Apokalipsy nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym spośród innych dzieci. Nosi krótkie, jasne spodenki oraz bordową koszulę, pod którą zakłada bluzkę w ciemnym kolorze. Momentami widzimy go w przydużej kurtce. Ma falowane, puchate blond włosy, sięgające do połowy jego szyi, jak i jasną karnację, przez co może uchodzić za cudzoziemca. Niebieskie, duże oczy tylko dodają mu uroku. Jest uznawany za niezwykle piękne dziecko. Będąc 12-letnim chłopcem ma na sobie biały uniform z czarnymi elementami, noszony przez wszystkie dzieci mieszkające w Sanguinem. Składa się on z krótkich spodenek oraz koszuli z kapturem. W mandze nie ma na stopach butów, choć w anime możemy je zauważyć. Wampir Po wypiciu krwi Krul kły Miki wydłużają się, aczkolwiek oczy pozostają w swoim naturalnym kolorze. Nie możemy zobaczyć, czy uszy chłopaka stały się spiczaste, ponieważ zasłaniają je włosy. W rozdziale 36 Yuu pozwala Mice wypić swoją krew, przez co jego tęczówki przybierają czerwoną barwę, przez co staje się on już w pełni wampirem. Mogło mu to zapewnić jedynie wypicie ludzkiej krwi. Kiedy dorasta do 16-tego roku życia, jego włosy sięgają niemalże do ramion. Nosi standardowy uniform wampirzych żołnierzy, w skład w którego wchodzą: biała marynarka z długim rękawem i czarnymi detalami, pod którą nosi czarną koszulę o postawionym kołnierzyku, zapinaną tuż pod szyją. Pas na biodrach spinany jest złotą klamrą i jest w tym samym kolorze, co koszula oraz znaczna część wykończeń munduru. Ponadto nosi pod nim dwa węższe, przecinające się skośnie paski. Na białym płaszczu, spinanym na przedzie, znajduje się po prawej stronie symbol wampirów, sięgający niemal łokcia. Jego dłonie przysłaniają białe rękawiczki, zaś miecz trzyma przy swoim lewym biodrze. Spodnie są w kolorze marynarki, a ich nogawki wkłada w czarne buty, kończące się przy udach. Podeszwy i obcasy butów mają śnieżnobiałą barwę, zaś ozdoba na kostce jest małą kokardką, której pasma tworzą kształt starannie złożonego 'V'. Często noszony przez Mikę płaszcz z kapturem ma przy sprzączce małe, dekoracyjne niebieskie perełki. Charakter Człowiek Mika, jako człowiek, jest miły i pozytywnie nastawiony do życia, nawet, jeśli w dzieciństwie spotkało go wiele nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń. Zawsze udaje mu się utrzymać dobry nastrój oraz uśmiech na twarzy. To wszystko jest zasługą jego przybranej rodziny z sierocińca Hyakuya. Swoją przybraną rodzinę bardzo często stawia na pierwszym miejscu i obdarza ją ogromną ilością miłości. Dzięki swojemu przyjacielskiemu - jak i zadziornemu - nastawieniu udaje mu się zaprzyjaźnić z stroniącym od reszty Yuu. Wiele razy było powiedziane, że Mika, jako najstarsze dziecko, wielokrotnie brał na swoje barki najcięższe sytuacje oraz czuł się odpowiedzialny za resztę dzieci z sierocińca. Kiedy zaczął dorastać w wampirzym mieście stał się przebiegły i zaradny. Był gotów podjąć się każdej pracy i każdego planu, byleby tylko zrobić wszystko jak najlepiej dla swojej przybranej rodziny. Bierze wszystko na siebie, nie chcąc, by cokolwiek złego stało się innym dzieciom, ponieważ wszyscy są dla niego niezwykle ważni. Niejednokrotnie zawierał układy z Feridem Bathory, pozwalając mu na picie swojej krwi. W jednej sytuacji, która wydawała się go lekko przerastać, uronił kilka łez przed Yuu, jednam mimo to nie stracił nadziei. Mika wykazał się szczególną odwagą, sprytem i przebiegłością, gdy postanowił uwolnić swoją rodzinę z wampirzego miasta. Ukradł nawet mapę, by pomóc im się wydostać. Nie omieszkał się zabrać także pistoletu, który miał pomóc w zwalczeniu wampirów. Poświęcił swoje życie, aby uratować resztę. Szczególnie zależało mu na Yuu, więc gdy ten nie chciał go opuścić i odejść bez niego, po prostu go odepchnął, każąc uciekać. Był szczęśliwy, ponieważ jego poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Był pewien, że może spokojnie umrzeć, o ile jego przyjaciel wyjdzie z tego cało. Gdy Krul Tepes oferuje mu nieśmiertelność, ten odmawia. Trzecia protoplasta jednak nie pozwala umrzeć swojemu Serafinowi, przez co zmienia go w wampira. Młody wampir Po tym, jak Krul przemieniła go w wampira, zaczął czuć nienawiść do ludzi oraz wampirów. Wampirów nienawidził za ich bezduszność i to, co się z nim stało. Obwiniał je za swój los. Zaś ludźmi gardził przez to, iż wykorzystywali Yūichirō. Przez cały czas podsycał te uczucia. Podczas podróży po świecie dostrzegł, jak ludzie są okrutni. Stwierdził więc, że niemalże nie różnią się od wampirów. Mika po przemianie w wampira czuje wstręt do własnej osoby i określa się mianem cienia dawnego siebie. Nie wykazuje się szczególnym ukazywaniem własnych emocji. Zupełnie tak, jakby przeszedł przemianę dotyczącą wdania się w typowego wampira. Dzięki ogromnej samokontroli udaje mu się przez długi czas uniknąć ugryzienia człowieka oraz wypicia jego krwi. W przeciwieństwie do starszych wampirów jego dawne "ja" nie zanikło na tyle, aby zapomnieć o nienawiści. Wiele emocji pozostaje bez zmian, przez co można powiedzieć, iż jego przemiana była wyłącznie fizyczna. Gdy Lacus pyta Mikę, kim jest, otrzymuje chłodną odpowiedź o treści "ohydnym krwiopijcą". Mika sądzi, że nie różni się od reszty wampirów, skoro ma takie same potrzeby. Nigdy się nie uśmiecha i zawsze wygląda na smutnego, apatycznego. Stale obwinia się o śmierć swojej drogiej rodziny, sądząc, iż gdyby nie wymyślił głupiego (w jego mniemaniu) planu, to nic by się nie stało. Pod koniec trzeciego rozdziału widzimy, jak Ferid Bathory znajduje Mikę w bazylice z pochyloną głową, sugerując, że przychodzi tam aż nazbyt często. Nie jest to do końca wyjaśnione, lecz pojawiły się domysły, iż Mika przychodzi tam aby się modlić, ponieważ chce mieć wystarczająco silnej woli, by nie pić ludzkiej krwi. Kolejnym powodem może być modlitwa za błąd z przeszłości, prosząca o wybaczenie. W czasie, kiedy przebywa z Yuu lub Krul na chwilę pozbywa się swojej obojętnej postawy, spychając ją na drugi plan. Jego jedynymi, częstymi rozmówcami są właśnie Krul i Ferid. Lacus wielokrotnie próbował nawiązać z nim dłuższą rozmowę, jednak zawsze go ignoruje bądź odpowiada krótki i zwięźle. Ferid opisuje Mikę jako niezwykle silnego, aczkolwiek aroganckiego samotnika. Mika rusza do boju nie bacząc na chwałę, woli pracować sam. Bez wampirów, które plączą mu się pod nogami, próbując mu coś uświadomić lub go powstrzymać. Brak troski o własne życie i arogancja spowodowały, że w polu walki jest niemalże tak samo lekkomyślny jak Yuu. Gdy spotkał swojego przyjaciela (rozdział 12), postanawia go bronić za wszelką cenę, lecz Yuu zanim spostrzegł, z kim ma do czynienia przebił jego pierś. W rozdziale czternastym postanowił zrobić z siebie żywą tarczę, aby ochronić Yuu i Shinoe. Rana była niestety na tyle poważna, że wymagała leczenia. W kilku sytuacjach ledwo mógł się powstrzymać od wypicia krwi jednej z dziewczynek, jednak udało mu się nad sobą zapanować. Kolejnym przykładem (rozdział 26) było zaatakowanie nieznajomej dziewczynki. W rozdziale trzydziestym chciał krwi Aiko Aihara po tym, jak ją zabił. Ferid nie omieszkał się przed namawianiem go do wypicia krwi małego chłopca, zresztą już nie pierwszy raz. Jedyną osobą, która sprawia, że Mika zaspokaja swoje pragnienie jest Krul, jednak powoduje także to, iż pragnie tego bardziej. Cytaty "Oddacie mi Yuu, ludzie." Ciekawostki * Z początku Mika wydaje się być dziecinny i łatwowierny, ale szybko możemy zmienić nasze zdanie. Mika Hyakuya poświęcił życie dla swojej przyszywanej rodziny. To tak naprawdę przez niego Yuu udaje się uciec. Obdarza go także miłością , co widać gdy przechodzi na stronę wampirów. * Mówiąc do Yuu używa zdrobnienia "Yuu-chan". * Mikaela to łacińska nazwa oznaczająca "dar Boga". * Ojciec Miki był Rosjaninem, a matka Japonką. * Jest on jednym z pierwszych zaprojektowanych bohaterów, wraz z Yuu i Gurenem. * Mika z początku po przemianie w wampira miał niebieskie oczy, lecz stały się one czerwone po wypiciu krwi Yuu (rozdział 36). * Zdobył pierwsze miejsce w sondażu popularności. * Mika, nawet jeśli tymczasowo, jest uważany za członka składu Shinoy. Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Frakcja Ferida Kategoria:Serafin